


Кофейни не так уж и плохи

by Felixora



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Hartmon Week 2016, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixora/pseuds/Felixora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Здесь только одна розетка на всю кофейню и ты сидишь как раз рядом ней, но даже не пользуешься ей, а мой ноутбук вот-вот выключится, в то время как я сдаю онлайн-экзамен, так что, неважно, меня не волнует насколько ты привлекательный, я сажусь за твой стол, что бы подключить свой ноутбук к розетке." - промт с Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофейни не так уж и плохи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee Shops Aren't Always Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018105) by [Pline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pline/pseuds/Pline). 



Хартли никогда не питал любви к кофейням. Слишком шумно, слишком много людей.  
  
Этот день был исключением. Слишком занятый важным проектом, он, как полнейший идиот, совершенно забыл оплатить счета на электричество, а ему действительно нужно было дописать эту бумажку и отправить её своему боссу в течение следующих двух часов, что было бы еще нормальным, типичным, если бы только его ноутбук не был готов вырубиться на его руках.  
  
Прогулка к библиотеке заняла бы слишком много времени, поэтому он остановил свой выбор на маленькой кофейне возле своего дома.  
  
К счастью, там было не так уж много посетителей и музыка не была слишком громкой. Он подумал, что здесь даже можно с удовольствием работать. Он быстро заказывает себе самый крепкий кофе, что только у них имелся, и осматривается по сторонам в поисках незанятой розетки.  
  
И такая здесь была, что хорошо. Так же здесь был очень милый занятый чтением парень, который сидел за столиком как раз рядом с ней, что было не так хорошо.  
  
Он даже не пользовался розеткой! Разве он не мог сесть где-то в другом месте тем самым избавив Хартли от страданий?  
  
У Хартли было два варианта. Либо он садится за ближайший столик и борется со своим зарядным устройством, либо он просто подсаживается к этому незнакомцу.  
  
Выбор дается легко, и он совершенно никак не связан с привлекательностью этого парня. (Хотя, он привлекателен. У Хартли всегда была слабость на парней с длинными волосами и очаровательными улыбками.)  
  
— М, привет?  
  
Тот смотрит на него с оправданным непониманием. Здесь было, как минимум, пять свободных столиков вокруг них.  
  
— Мне нужно подключить свой ноутбук, — объясняет Хартли.  
  
— Ох, да, конечно.  
  
На мгновение он выглядит неуверенным.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я подвинулся? — он спросил.  
  
— Нет! — Хартли мгновенно ответил, может даже с некоторой поспешностью. — То есть, нет. Ты не должен.  
  
— Круто, потому что у этого столика самое лучшее освещение, что имеется здесь. Это хорошее местечко, но, как правило, здесь весьма темно. Я Циско, между тем.  
  
— Хартли.  
  
Улыбка Циско ослепляет сильнее тысяч солнц, но Хартли решает, что он совсем не против потерять зрение, если у него будет возможность смотреть на него бесконечно долго.  
  
К сожалению, он не может продолжать пялиться на Циско, ему действительно нужно работать, да и выглядело бы это жутковато. После одного последнего взгляда на его прекрасное лицо, Хартли начал печатать на своем компьютере.  
  
Ни один из них не двигается на протяжении следующего часа, Циско занят чтением, по всей видимости, книги по механике Вселенной, и если бы Хартли не был так увлечен своим докладом, он бы уже вовсю бездумно флиртовал с ним.  
  
— Et voilà*! — прошептал Хартли по-французски, после того как отправил этот проклятый отчет. Он, наконец, покончил с этим.  
  
— Ты там живой, чувак? — с улыбкой спросил Циско.  
  
— О да, я вполне себе живой. Настолько живой, что чувствую себя достаточно смелым попросить тебя о кофе. Мы и так уже в кофейне, тебе даже вставать не придется.  
  
Циско смеется, и сердце Хартли пропускает несколько ударов в ответ на это сладкое звучание. Возможно, это усталость брала над ним верх, делая его взбудораженным, но он не мог заставить себя хоть как-то волноваться этим фактом.  
  
— Окей, парень, я могу это устроить.  
  
В конце концов, они засиживаются в кофейне до её закрытия.  
  
Хартли никогда не был счастлив настолько, чтобы забыть оплатить счет.

**Author's Note:**

> * Et voilà - франц. "И вуаля", "И всё".


End file.
